My Soul I Would Sell
by Unholy Prophet 666
Summary: A Blood on the Dance Floor story. Desperate for Dahvie's love, Jayy makes a deal with a demon. But as the relationship progresses, he can't help but feel a little guilty about what he did.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Jayy, wanna go drinking tonight?"

I look up from the book I'm reading and see Dahvie kneeling in front of me on the couch. I can't help but smile at him; he's just so adorable!

"I dunno Dahves," I tease, closing my book. "We have to be up pretty early tomorrow to go to the studio."

"Aw come on," he whines, "Please?"

Dahvie moves closer to me and gives me the puppy dog eyes. God damn him, he knows I can't resist that look!

"Fine," I say defeatedly. Dahvie lets out a cute little giggle and wraps his arms around me.

"We're gonna have so much fun!" he exclaims.

"Damn straight," I respond at check the time on my cell phone. "It's 5:30 now, when do you wanna get going?"

"How about 6? I wanna get changed and fix my hair before we go."

"Don't worry about it," I assure him, "You look great."

"Don't lie to me Jayy," he says, "My hair's a wreck and my clothes don't match. I look awful."

"Dahvie you could never look awful, you're beautiful," I tell him, running my fingers lightly through his black and lavender hair. Dahvie blushes and looks away from me. I haven't told him; but I actually really like, no, love Dahvie. I've felt this way for a while now, but haven't told him yet. Don't get me wrong, I plan on telling Dahvie; but the timing's just never been right.

"Well, I still wanna get changed," he says, getting off of the couch, "I'll be ready soon."

Dahvie leaves the room and I leaf through my book to find my place. I try to continue where I left off, but find myself distracted by thoughts of Dahvie. I shouldn't be hiding my feelings the way I am; it really isn't fair to Dahvie. On top of him meaning the world to me, he's also my best friend. I tell him everything! Well, almost everything. He's noticed I've been acting differently around him, but whenever he asks about it, I get nervous and tell him it's nothing. Yeah, I feel guilty about lying to him, but it just wasn't the time to tell him.

"Ok, all set," Dahvie announces and I turn my head to look at him. He's wearing some zebra-print skinny jeans and a black t-shirt; god he looks incredible.

"All right then," I say, abandoning the book I was holding and standing up. "Let's get going."

Dahvie grabs the keys off of the key ring next to the door and we head out to the car. He gets in the driver's seat and I the passenger; then we start on the trip to the bar. _Bewitched_ blasts through the speakers and I bite back a smile; how suiting. Dahvie definitely has me under his spell; the only difference is I am definitely not living in hell. I'm happy to feel this way about Dahvie, the only thing that could make me happier is if Dahvie feels the same way. And if he doesn't, well I don't know how I'd react to that. I feel like I'd be ok, but I guess I won't know until I tell him.

"We're here," Dahvie says as we pull into the parking lot. He parks the car and yanks the keys from the ignition, "Come on, I wanna get completely smashed!"

"All right," I say, "But remember we have work to do tomorrow."

"Whatever," he tells me, "Now, lets go!"

Dahvie grabs my hand and starts to pull towards the bar. I smile and follow him; I always end up giving him his way. We walk into the bar and order a few rounds of shots before we start pulling down some beer. The two of us make small talk and drink copious amounts of beer. After a few hours of this, some drunk bitch turned some club music on on the jukebox and people took the cue to start dancing with each other. Looks like fun.

"Wanna dance?" I ask him. He looks a little unsure, which I understand. Everyone who's dancing is grinding so close to each other they might as well be fucking. Dahvie pulls down the rest of his beer and slams the bottle down on the table.

"Let's do it," he says and I smile. I grab his hand and pull him towards the makeshift dance floor the other people have made. We start to move in rhythm to the music and my hands find their way to Dahvie's hips. We grind on each other for the remainder of the song and the next song that clicks on is a ballad. The tempo of the music slows and both of us stop moving. I can't help but stare at him; he's so beautiful. My gaze falls to his full lips and my hand goes to the side of his face to cup his cheek; the temptation is just too great. I softly press my lips against his and I feel Dahvie tense up in response. He pulls away from me and blushes.

"Jayy, I'm sorry," he tells me, avoiding my gaze. "I thought we were just dancing. I had no idea."

"Dahvie, I love you," I tell him, "I've wanted to tell you that for a long time."

"Jayy," he says awkwardly, "I'm sorry. I'm flattered, but I've only ever seen you as a friend. And that's all we'll ever be."

I stare in disbelief at Dahvie's words. God damn it, I knew this would happen. I always thought I'd be ok if Dahvie ever rejected me; boy was I ever wrong. My heart feels like it's literally been ripped in half; it hurts so bad.

"Are you ok?" Dahvie asks me.

"Fine," I snap, fighting tears.

"You sure?" he presses.

"Yes!" I growl, "Just, I need a minute."

If Dahvie said anything I didn't hear it. I pull away from him and run into the bathroom. Once there I let the tears I've been holding back come out. Why did I have to fall for the one person who doesn't want me back?

"You and your boyfriend get in an argument?"

The masculine voice draws my attention and I see a tall man leaning against the wall. His long blonde hair is pulled back in a ponytail, he's wearing a pair of black leather pants and a red vest and his eyes gleam a demonic red color.

"He's not my boyfriend," I hesitantly admit.

"Really? That's a shame," the man says.

"Yeah," I say, "I'd give anything for him to love me back."

"Anything?" the stranger muses.

"Yes, absolutely anything," I tell him and the man smiles eerily.

"Well, it just so happens that I specialize in these kind of things."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. And I think we should make a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

I stare in shock and suspicion at the stranger's words.

"How would that even be possible," I ask, "It's how Dahvie feels, and you can't change a person's emotions."

"You may not be able to," the man muses, "But I have my ways."

"And what ways would that be?" I scoff, not buying this guy's bullshit.

"Just ways," he answers, "Perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is Lucian."

Lucian extends his hand and I warily shake it.

"Jayy," I respond.

"Well Jayy, I can get you what you want," Lucian tells me, "But it comes at a serious cost."

"What would that be?" I ask.

"In due time," Lucian says, "But I thought we could talk a bit more first; get to know each other."

Lucian's blood-colored eyes gleam ominously; I get a bad feeling from this guy, everything about him spells trouble. But his words intrigue me, I wanna know what this guy's game is.

"Ok," I say, "What do you wanna know?"

"I just wanna know more about your friend," Lucian tells me.

"Dahvie?" I say and he nods, "Dahvie's the greatest guy ever. He's kind, gentle, non-judgemental, funny. Everyone loves him."

"Do you love him Jayy?" Lucian asks me.

"More than anything," I answer, "But that doesn't matter. He doesn't feel the same way, so I should just get over him."

"That's all I need to hear," Lucian tells me, "Now, is there anything you would like to ask me?"

I pause for a moment, thinking hard about what to ask Lucian. A few things come to mind.

"You said you have ways to change people's emotions," I begin, "How is that?"

"Ah, that," Lucian begins moving closer to me, "The answer may be a little, difficult, to believe. Are you certain you wanna hear it?"

"You're not about to tell me you're some kind of psychic that can use waves to change people for the better are you?" I ask sarcastically, "Cuz I don't buy that crap."

"Not at all," Lucian assures me, "That kind of stuff is just a scam. People who think that works are truly foolish."

"Then how do you do it," I ask again.

"You have to understand, that I'm not entirely...human," Lucian explains.

"You appear human enough to me."

"I have taken a human form to keep from frightening you. My true form is quite grotesque, after all."

"What exactly are you?" I ask dubiously. I don't buy this shit at all.

"A demon," Lucian tells me sternly, "A very powerful one at that."

"Yeah, and I'm the fucking tooth fairy," I say sarcastically, "No offense dude, but you should probably check into some rehab for that drug problem. You're fucking delusional."

Suddenly, the temperature in the bathroom rises to an unbearable high. Fire starts to burn the walls and surrounds me and Lucian. His crimson eyes are glowing eerily and a blistering breeze whips around us. Lucian appears unfazed by the scene; but I am seriously freaking out. And just as quick as the scene had come; it vanishes. The bathroom looks as if nothing has happened. That the fire was just a figment of my imagination.

"What the fuck was that?!" I yell at Lucian and he smiles.

"Do you believe me now?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say in disbelief, "What...what just happened?"

"That, was hell my friend," Lucian tells me, "I have shown you just a glimpse of it in all it's burning glory."

I let out a sigh as shock takes me; I have literally been to hell and back. That's a scary thought.

"Now about our deal," Lucian begins as if nothing has happened.

"What about it?" I ask, regaining my composure.

"I can give you Dahvie's undying love," Lucian tells me, "Until the day fate wishes you to die. However, the cost is a great one."

"What would that be?" I ask.

"Your soul. When you die, you will accompany me to hell. And it is in hell where you will stay forever."

My brain runs at a mile a minute as it tries to process what Lucian is telling me. Dahvie could really be mine! But the searing pain of the heat in hell has me questioning if it's worth it.

"I understand this is a lot to think about," Lucian tells me, "So take all the time you need."

He takes out a pen and scribbles something on the back of an index card before handing it to me.

"My phone number," he explains, "Call me when you've made your decision."

And with a flash, Lucian was gone; as if he was never there to begin with. I look down at the number on the index card and slide into my jacket pocket. Walking back out to the bar, I see Dahvie stand up as he sees me.

"Jayy," he says as I approach him, "I was starting to get worried."

"Yeah," I say in response, my stomach tying itself in knots.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he tells me, "I just don't wanna lead you on or anything."

"It's fine," I tell him, trying to hide how much his words hurt.

"Are you sure?" he asks me.

"Yes!" I yell, fed up with his questions, "I'm fine. Can we just go home already? I'm tired."

Dahvie doesn't say anything else to me; he just goes and pays the bar tab before we leave the bar in complete silence.


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride home is dead silent; although the tension between us could be felt all around. While Dahvie drives back to the house; I let Lucian's words fill my mind. I have to think about what I truly want. Yes, I want to have Dahvie; to be able to hold him close and tell him I love him and know he feels the same way. But to change the way Dahvie feels for my own joy; it's just so wrong! I don't know if I could live with myself if I did that. But Dahvie would still be Dahvie; after all the only thing that will have changed is the way he sees me.

Dahvie pulls the car into the driveway and shuts it off. I get out and walk into the house; Dahvie follows close behind. I start to head for my room, but Dahvie stops me.

"Jayy, where are you going?" he asks me.

"Bed," I say shortly.

"We should talk about what happened," Dahvie tells me.

"There's nothing to talk about," I insist.

"I just want to know things are ok with us," he says, "I don't want our friendship to get weird because of this."

"Why would it?" I say bitterly, "It'll just go back to the way it was before. My feelings were secret and you can go play with all the whores you want."

"Jayy," he begins, but I cut him off.

"Don't even try to tell me that's not how it was," I shout, "You know that's exactly how things were. I never said anything though. I guess I was secretly hoping you were doing it to hide feelings for me or something. I was wrong, big whoop. Yeah, it sucks, but I'll get over it."

"But," Dahvie stutters, tears starting to well up in his eyes. My words are obviously hurting him.

"No buts Dahvie," I tell him sternly, "There's nothing you can say that'll make this better."

"But-"

"Stop Dahvie. Just, just stop."

Dahvie looks at the ground and says nothing. He's crying now, but I'm too hurt to care. Without saying anything I stomp out of the room and walk to my bedroom. I slam the door behind me and sit on the edge of my bed. Tears run down my face as I start crying again. That was uncalled for; I shouldn't have blown up at Dahvie like that. I reacted out of pain and ended up hurting the one I care most about. Glancing at the door, I consider going to apologize. But that might just do more damage. Instead I pull a duffel bag out of the closet and start to throw clothes into it. It might be best if I leave for a few days, until I can calm down enough to talk to Dahvie rationally. A knock at the door catches my attention.

"Jayy?" I hear Dahvie say lightly from the other side.

"What," I snap at him.

"I want to talk to you," he tells me.

"I've already told you there's nothing to talk about," I say coldly.

"Please Jayy," Dahvie begs, "I want things to be ok."

"Fine," I say defeatedly. He's obviously not gonna leave me alone until we talk. Dahvie slowly opens the door and walks in.

"Hey," he says as he enters.

"Hey," I say surprisingly calmly. One look at Dahvie tells me that he's been crying for a while. His eyes are all red and bloodshot and the skin on his cheeks were still streaked with tears.

"Jayy," Dahvie begins, "I want you to honestly tell me how you feel about me."

"I already did," I tell him as I walk over to my closet to pull more clothes out of it, "At the bar."

"Yeah," he says, "But I want to hear it again."

"Why?" I mutter, "So you can just reject me again?"

"No, Jayy. I'm just trying to understand how you feel."

"You won't understand. You'll never understand!"

"Maybe, maybe not. But at least I can try to."

"Fine. Dahvie, I love you. I have for a while. I've wanted to tell you, but was afraid you're opinion of me would change."

Dahvie doesn't say anything, but seems as if he's trying to take my words in. After a few minutes of this, he looks up at me.

"Jayy," he tells me, trying to wipe my tears away with his hand, "I love you too, but not in the same way. I love you as a brother and a friend."

My tears continue to fall and I lay my head on Dahvie's shoulder. His rejection still hurts, but this time it's a little more bearable. I feel Dahvie wrap his arms around me and pull me close; trying to comfort me.

"I'm sorry," I cry, regretting all the horrible things I had said to him earlier. "I was a dick, I should never have said those things to you."

"It's ok, Jayy," he assures me, "You were hurt. I understand."

"It's not ok," I yell, shaking in his arms, "In my pain, I've hurt the only person that I never want to see upset."

"Jayy, don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean it."

"But what if I had meant it?! What if you thought I meant it?! In my heartache I could've lost not only the one I love, but my best friend as well!"

"Jayy, calm down! It's ok, you don't have to worry."

I say nothing else but cry in Dahvie's arms. Even after all the nasty things I said to him, he's still here for me. God he's so amazing! It makes me want him even more! Suddenly a realization hits me. Dahvie is my everything; the only person that brings light to my life.

"Dahvie," I say weakly, "I want you to promise me something."

"What is it, Jayy?" he asks.

"Promise me that you'll always be there for me," I tell him, "That you'll never leave or forget about me."

"Jayy," Dahvie says uncertainly, "I don't know if I can promise that."

"Not as a lover," I assure him, "Please Dahvie, I don't know if I can go on if my bestfriend isn't there for me."

"I promise to be there for you," Dahvie tells me, "Just Jayy, please stop crying. It kills me to see you so upset."

I nod and try to calm myself. It's pretty hard, but after a few minutes feel myself beginning to calm down. Dahvie pulls away from me and looks me in the eyes.

"You ok now?' he asks me.

"Yeah," I say shakily, "I think I am."

"Are you sure?" he asks again, his eyes falling to the half packed bag on my bed.

"Yeah," I say, tossing the bag onto the floor, "I'm fine."

"Ok, then I'm gonna head to bed," he tells me as he walks to the door, "Good night Jayy."

"Good night Dahvie," I tell him as he leaves.

After Dahvie's gone I lay down on my bed and cry silently. He may be convinced I'm fine; but in reality my spirit has broken.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of my alarm clock faintly beeping makes me open my eyes. I feel like shit, as if I didn't sleep at all last night. A faint knock at my door catches my attention.

"Jayy?" I hear Dahvie say quietly, "You up yet?"

My heart breaks a little at the sound of his voice, but I sit up and answer him.

"Yeah," I respond, "I'm up."

"We have to be at the studio in an hour," he reminds me.

"Ok," I say, be out in a minute.

Dahvie says nothing but I hear him walk away. I get out of bed and shed my clothes off. As much as I'm not looking forward to it, I have to go to the studio with Dahvie. Where we'll be alone. Together. My heart aches at the thought knowing how awkward it'll be; but it can't avoided. The only thing I hate just as much as upsetting Dahvie is upsetting our fans. No, fans isn't the right word. They're our family, and they mean just as much to me as Dahvie does. I find a pair of skinny jeans and pull them on, as well as a black tank top. I look in my mirror and tease my hair a bit. Satisfied with my appearance, I leave my bedroom and walk to the kitchen.

"Morning Jayy," Dahvie says as I walk in.

"Morning," I mumble, walking by to open the refrigerator.

"Did you sleep ok?" he asks me, obviously worried over what happened last night.

"Yeah," I lie casually, not wanting him to know how much his rejection has really hurt me.

"That's good," he says. I pull a bottle of Coke out of the fridge and close the door. I twist the top off and take a long drink.

"Is that all you're gonna have?" Dahvie asks me.

"Yeah," I say, twisting the top back on the Coke bottle, "I'm not that hungry."

"Ok then," he says picking up a banana and peeling it. He takes a bite and I look away. The last thing I need right now is to think dirty thoughts about the fact that Dahvie has something in his mouth. After he finishes, Dahvie throws the peel away and goes to get the car keys when his phone rings.

"Hello?" he says into it, "Oh hey man. Yeah, we're about to leave now, what's up?"

Dahvie stays silent for a minute while he listens to the voice on the other end, then speaks again, "Nah, don't worry about it. Just call us whenever you get the chance and we'll reschedule."

He clicks the phone off and looks at me.

"Who was that?" I ask him.

"Our manager," he tells me, "Something came up so he couldn't make it to the studio; we're gonna reschedule."

"Oh, ok," I say, somewhat relieved. It's not that I don't want to work on the album, but the thought of being around Dahvie for so long so soon after he's rejected me makes me a little uneasy.

"So what should we do now?" he asks me, "That is if you're up to anything."

I consider saying yes, but the hollow ache in my chest is a brutal reminder that allowing myself to be so close to him just hurts.

"Not really up for it," I tell Dahvie, "I'm probably gonna go back to bed. I'm still tired."

"Alright then," Dahvie says, "Then I guess I'll see you later."

"Wait where are you going?" I ask him.

"Mall," he answers, "Kinda in a shopping mood. That and a new shop just opened that I kinda want to check out."

"Alright then, have fun," I say and he leaves. I walk to my bedroom and lay down on my bed. I try desperately to get more sleep; but every time I close my eyes, I see Dahvie. My feelings really have the better of me as I feel tears start to run my face. It hurts so much to know that I can be this close to the only person I want; but know we'll never be more than friends. Nothing has ever hurt this bad before; I don't know if I can go on knowing that. Suddenly, I remember what Lucian said to me; that he can make Dahvie love me. I pick up the jacket I was wearing last night and pull Lucian's number out of the pocket. My mind's made up. I punch the number into my phone and it starts ringing. Out of nowhere the chorus of ACDC's _Highway to Hell_ starts playing.

"I knew you'd call soon enough," a voice says from the shadows and Lucian steps out of them and silences the ringer on the phone he's holding. "Have you made your decision?"

"I have," I tell him, "And I'll agree to your terms."

"Very well then," he says, reaching a hand out to me, "Come closer so we can make up the contract."

I get up and approach Lucian cautiously and he takes my hand. Lucian's eyes go from red to coal black and he grows claws and fangs. He whispers something in an eerie language I don't understand and a hot wind starts to whip around us. Fear boils inside me as Lucian's gaze fixates on me and I feel his claws trace the palm of my hand. Pain runs over my palm as Lucian digs his claws in and crimson blood starts to run out at a steady pace. He does the same to his own hand, only instead of red blood as black as the night sky pours out. Lucian presses his injured hand against mine and I feel his blood mix with mine. It burns like hellfire and it takes every fiber of my willpower not to pull away from him.

"Shall we begin?" he asks and I nod, "Very well then. I, Lucian, demon of the Dark Prince Lucifer's ranks agree to assist this human in his pursuit of the one thing he desires most. State your name and desire, child."

"Jayy von Monroe," I say, "And I want Dahvie Vanity's heart to be mine and mine alone."

"In mixing blood I agree to fulfill this wish, and in return he promises his soul to me so that when fate wills him to die, he will join the ranks of hell for all eternity. Is this pact acceptable?"

"It is," I respond and the wind grows hotter, almost unbearable; then it just stops. The burn in my palm subsides and Lucian releases me from his grip. He curiously licks his raven blood from his hand and his eyes return to their crimson shade.

"I'm looking forward to doing business with you," he says darkly as he turns to leave, "We'll be in touch."

"Wait," I say and he stops, "When will Dahvie's emotions change?"

"Why, they already have, child," Lucian tells me.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask and he smiles eerily.

"You'll see soon enough."

With those words Lucian vanishes as if he was never there in the first place. I look down at my hand and see a faint scar from where Lucian's claws cut me; the only thing to make me believe that all this is real and not a weird dream or a figment of my imagination. I lay down and fall asleep almost instantly; all I can do now is wait for Lucian's deal to take effect.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing. With a growl of annoyance at being woken up; I get up and look around my room for my phone. I find it under my bed and check the caller ID to see that Dahvie's calling me. I click the button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jayy," Dahvie says on the other end.

"What's up Dahves?" I ask and I hear him sigh on the other end.

"Listen Jayy, I've been thinking, and," he begins but stops as if he's unsure about something.

"What is it?" I press.

"I just, I need to talk to you," he tells me, "Can we meet up?"

"Sure," I say, "When and where?"

"How about the fountain in the park at around 5:30?"

I glance at the clock and see it's about 5 now, but the park's not far from the house, I can get there in like 10 minutes on foot.

"Sounds good," I tell Dahvie, "See you there."

"Yeah," he whispers, "See you in a bit."

The line goes dead as Dahvie hangs up. I take a quick shower and change into my black and red leather pants with another black tank top before leaving. The whole way to the park, I let my head fill with thoughts of Dahvie. If Lucian's deal has kicked in, I have a pretty good idea of what he wants to talk about. But there's still the slight possibility that Lucian's deal hasn't worked yet so I don't want to get my hopes up. I reach the park soon enough and I see Dahvie staring at the fountain. He seems troubled by something, as if he's keeping something bottled up.

"Hey Dahves," I say and he turns to face me.

"Hi Jayy," he says softly.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" I ask, "You seemed kind of upset on the phone."

"Oh, I'm fine," he assures me, "It's just...well..."

Dahvie turns away from me as if he's embarrassed about something.

"What is it?" I ask, placing my hand on his face to turn his gaze back to me, "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know, but," he stops again, as if he's afraid of me. I smile and sit down on the edge of the fountain.

"Come sit with me," I tell him, "You can say what you want to say whenever you're ready."

Dahvie sits beside me and the only sound that can be heard around us is the running water from the fountain. It's really peaceful here, it should help with Dahvie's anxiety a bit.

"Jayy," Dahvie says after a few minutes, "I've been thinking, and..."

He stops talking again and I place my hand on his; a sign of reassurance.

"And," I say; urging him on. He gives my fingers a light squeeze and flashes a weak smile; as if he's trying to force his anxiety away.

"I've been thinking, and," he says, "And...well. Jayy, I think I like you."

"Like?" I ask.

"Yes," he whispers, "As more than a friend. I can't believe I didn't realize it before now. I'm sorry Jayy."

"Sorry?" I ask again, "For what?"

"For hurting you," he tells me, "For saying I don't feel the same. I finally understand why you were so upset. When I realized my own feelings I also realized how afraid I was of you not feeling the same way. How scared I was of getting hurt, I'm so sorry I made you feel that way!"

Tears start to well up in Dahvie's eyes and I pull him close.

"Hey," I say as I hold him, "It's ok Dahvie."

"You mean you're not mad at me?" he asks me, "You don't hate me?"

"Of course not," I assure him, "I could never hate you."

Dahvie returns my hug and hold me tight. We stay like this for a moment and he pulls away.

"So what should we do now?" I ask him.

"I want to give us a chance," he tells me.

"Really?" I say, trying to hold my happiness back as much as I can. Lucian really pulled through!"

"Yeah," he says softly, "I think that if we take things slow, we can have something special."

"Ok, no problem," I tell him.

Dahvie smiles at me and I check the time on my phone. It's about 6:15, and I look at Dahvie.

"We have some time before it closes," I tell Dahvie, "What do you say we head to the mall. I know you already went today, but it could still be fun."

"Actually, I didn't go," he confesses, "I started on my way, but I started thinking about you and all these feelings came up that I didn't understand. I ended up driving around while I tried to figure things out."

"Really?" I say and he nods, "Well, we better get there before all the good stores close for the day."

"Ok, let's go," he says. We get up and start to walk to the car. A man with long blonde hair and sunglasses brushes shoulders with me lightly and I turn to see the man pull his sunglasses down to reveal ominous red eyes. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I flip it open to see I have a new text message. I open the message and it reads:

_Enjoy your time with him_, _child._

_I'll check in from time to time to see how things are going._

_See you soon_

I know the message is from Lucian and I turn to see if he's still there; but he's vanished from sight. Dahvie notices my distraction and stops walking.

"Is something wrong?" he asks me.

"No," I tell him, "It's nothing. I thought I saw someone I knew but I was mistaken."

Dahvie smiles and we get to the car in a matter of minutes. He takes the keys out and starts for the driver's side but I stop him.

"No," I tell him, "I'll drive."

"You sure?" he asks me.

"Yeah," I respond and he tosses the keys to me.

"Suit yourself," he says and walks to the passenger side. We get in and drive away from the park. I'm gonna spoil him rotten.


	6. Chapter 6

We get to the mall, and Dahvie practically jumps out of the car. I smile at his energy; he's just like a little kid at a candy store.

"Slow down," I tell him, "There's no rush."

Dahvie stops and turns to me.

"Sorry Jayy," he says, "But you know how I get when it comes to shopping."

Indeed I do. Dahvie spends more time in the mall then some girls do.

"Its ok," I say, extending my hand to him, "Just walk with me."

Dahvie takes my hand and we start for the mall. Once we're there he immediately pulls me towards a store filled with clothes. He wastes no time in leafing throught the racks of clothes and pulling random items out. As we get to the checkout, Dahvie reaches for his wallet and I stop him.

"No," I tell him, "My treat."

"You sure?" He asks, looking at the pile of clothes, "There's a lot here, maybe I should put some stuff back."

"Don't worry about it," I assure him, "I'd do anything for you."

Dahvie smiles as the cashier rings everything up and I hand her my credit card. Dahvie takes his bags and we leave the store in search for another. On our left, we spot a dress shop and we shoot a knowing glance at each other.

"Wanna play a game?" I ask him.

"Let me guess," Dahvie says, "We pick out a dress and the other person has to try it on?"

"You catch on fast," I tell him, "So what do you think?"

"Could be interesting...let's do it."

On that note we both walk into the shop and start to look at dresses. One in particular catches my eye. Its a little maid's dress; complete with the apron and head dress. Dahvie would look adorable in that. I take it off of the rack and start to look for Dahvie. I find him waiting by the holding a short crimson dress.

"What took you so long?" He asks me.

"Had to find something perfect for you," I say, holding up the small black dress. Dahvie turns a deep shade of pink as he gingerly reaches out and takes the dress from me. I take the red one from him and we walk into separate dressing rooms.

I waste no time in shedding my clothes off and slipping the little red number on. Its a little shorter than I thought it was; the bottom of the skirt barely covers my ass. There's no sleeves and the cut on the top of the dress is low enough to show my tattoos. I walk out of the dressing room and see Dahvie standing near the door of the room next to me. Damn, was I right about the maid's dress. The skirt falls just above his knees; and the headdress is perched perfectly in his black and lavender hair. No human being has ever looked more beautiful than Dahvie at this exact moment.

"Damn," I say as I approach him, "You look even more beautiful than I thought you would."

Dahvie turns and blushes, "Thanks Jayy, you look incredible too. I love how you're tattoos accent the dress."

I place a hand on Dahvie's cheek and tilt his head up to look at me. My gaze runs from his eyes to his full lips. The urge to taste him again is overwhelming, but my brain nags me about how he wants to take things slow and I slowly back away from him.

"We should get changed back into our old clothes," I tell him, "We'll grab a bite to eat then call it a day."

Dahvie says nothing, but walks back into the changing room. I do the same and as I pull my regular clothes back on, my phone vibrates. Realizing I got a text message, I open my messenger app.

_Glad to see you two are having fun._

_Just remember, I'll be keeping an eye on you_

_See you soon..._

_PS- Red suits you._

I recognize the number as coming from Lucian and a chill cuts through me. How did he know where we were? Forget that, how did he see us, when I didn't see him? It is possible I just didn't realize he was there; but the thought that he can watch us so easily is unsettling. I finish getting dressed and meet Dahvie outside of the dressing rooms. We put the dresses back and leave. On the way home from the mall we stop for burgers at a cafe. After dinner we head home and on the way; it starts raining.

We pull into the driveway and I turn the ignition off. Dahvie grabs all his shopping bags out of the backseat and we head for the door. He pulls out his house key and unlocks the door; but before he opens the door he turns to face me.

"Thanks for today," he tells me, "I had a lot of fun."

"Anytime Dahves," I say, "I had fun too."

Our gazes lock, but my eyes drop to Dahvie's lips again. I try to resist, but the temptation is too great. I lightly press my lips against Dahvie's, but this time instead of tensing up he happily returns the kiss. Our tongues dance and I hold him close. The rain comes down and soaks both of us; but neither one of us cares. After a minute we pull apart.

"I really think we have something special," he continues after the kiss, "What do you think?"

"I think so too," I tell him and he smiles.

"I also think we should take some time off from the new record. To, you know, spend some time on us."

"I like that idea," I tell him, "But what do we say to the fans?"

"You know I don't like that word."

"Ok, what do we tell our family?"

"The truth."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, they deserve to know why we're taking a break on the record."

"I understand that but you have to be absolutely sure this is what you want. People aren't gonna treat you the same when they know."

"I don't care Jayy. All I know is that I want us to be together; regardless of how people treat me."

"Ok then. If you're absolutely sure then let's do it."

"Jayy, I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

I smile and reach my hand out to him, "Then lets go make our relationship official."

Dahvie takes my hand and we walk into the house. Today's been great, and things our only gonna get better for us.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a few weeks since Dahvie and I started dating. Things couldn't be better. We made our relationship official the day after our first date. The two of us made a Youtube video explaining the situation and sent it out on every social network site known to man. A lot of the fans were completely thrilled with the news; although there were a few that weren't too happy to hear it.

Me and Dahvie spend just about every minute of every day together; I love being around him so much! Our relationship is everything I've ever wanted it to be, it's just too good to be true! There's really only one thing we haven't done that is driving me crazy. We haven't had sex yet. I want Dahvie so much it hurts; but Dahvie doesn't seem he's ready to take that step yet. The last thing I want to do is push him about this; I don't want him to rush into it to make me happy. I want him to do it because he wants it; it'll be more enjoyable for both of us knowing it's what he wants.

Dahvie walks into the living room and I push the thoughts away. I'm happy just being able to be here with him.

"Hey baby," I say as he sits down on the couch and snuggles up close to me.

"Hey," he replies, running his hand down my chest, "What're you doing?"

"Nothing," I tell him. Before I let my mind wander I was watching tv; but nothing's been on.

"Sounds boring," Dahvie tells me.

"It really is," I say with a smile.

"We should do something about that," Dahvie whispers before pressing his lips on mine. I return the kiss and gently bite Dahvie's full bottom lip. I shift our position so that Dahvie's underneath me and I start to run my hands lower on his body. Dahvie hesitates a bit but doesn't tell me to stop. I move my mouth from his and start to plant light kisses on his neck.

"Jayy, wait," he says, pushing me back lightly.

"What is it baby?" I ask.

"It's just-" Dahvie hesitates.

"What's bugging you?" I ask him, trying to urge him on, "Do you not want this?"

"That's not it!" Dahvie says hurriedly, "That's not it at all Jayy, it's just, it'll be our first time together and I want it to be perfect."

"That's all you're worried about?" I ask and he nods, "Dahvie, it's gonna be perfect just because I'm gonna be with you."

Dahvie says nothing but he turns a bright shade of red.

"How about we do this tonight?" I ask him, "I'll make sure everything is perfect."

"I don't know," Dahvie says nervously.

"That's only if you feel like you're ready," I assure him, "I don't want to rush things."

Dahvie says nothing but turns away from me.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask him.

"It's just," he says, "I just, feel like if we do this you won't see me as anything but a toy."

"Dahvie, how could you think that?" I ask, a little hurt at his words.

"I don't know, Jayy!" he yells, "I'm just so confused, I want you so bad it's killing me, but I'm afraid that after we, you know, you won't want me anymore!"

"Dahvie, look at me," I say, bringing his gaze back to mine, "I could never not want you. You're the only person I want, and nothing will ever change that."

"Let's do it," Dahvie says after a moment of silence.

"You're absolutely sure?" I ask him, "We can wait."

"Yes," he says softly, "I think we're ready to take this step."

"Alright then," I say with a smile, "Why don't you call Haley up and see if she wants to go shopping? I'll take care of everything here."

"You sure?" he asks me.

"Yeah, just leave everything to me."

"Alright."

Dahvie takes out his phone and calls Haley up. While he's on the phone with her, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I look at the screen and see I have a text message. I open it up and read it.

_How are things going with your little friend?_

_You don't have to reply,_

_I'll be seeing you soon enough_

It's creepy and from an unknown number; must be Lucian. I don't know what he's talking about when he says he'll be seeing me, but I'm sure I'll be finding out soon enough. Dahvie clicks his phone off and looks to me.

"Haley's down with a shopping trip," he tells me, "I'm gonna meet her at the mall in an hour."

"Sounds fun," I tell him.

"Yeah."

"Well enjoy yourself, just text me when you're on your way home so I can make sure everything's all set."

"Alright, I will."

"You're absolutely sure you want this?"

"I am. Jayy, I'm ready for this...I want this."

"Just had to check again and make sure. I'm gonna run out and grab a few things, I'll see you later."

I give Dahvie a light kiss and walk out the door and head downtown. It's a good thing we live so close to so many shops; it makes sharing a car a lot more convenient.

"Hello Jayy, it's been a while," an eerie voice says and I turn to see Lucian standing behind me.

"Where did you come from?" I ask, "You weren't here a second ago."

"What can I say, I get around quickly," Lucian tells me playfully, "What brings you downtown?"

"Just, need a few things," I tell him.

"So you're gonna take the next step with your boyfriend tonight," he says.

"How'd you know that?" I ask.

"Let's just call it intuition."

"Ok then."

"Here," Lucian says, handing me a bottle of wine that appeared out of nowhere, "Take this."

"Why?"

"Its a gift. Have him take a drink and it won't hurt as bad. It is his first time with a guy is it not?"

"Yeah."

"Nothing in my power can make this completely pain free for him, but that should take the edge off."

"Thanks, but why are you being so nice? I thought demons were supposed to be cruel."

"What can I say, you two are cute together. I'll be seeing you around."

Just as quickly as Lucian appeared, he vanished. I sigh and start to walk the downtown strip. Even with the wine Lucian gave me I still need a few things to make tonight perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

I walk in the door with a plastic bag in one hand, the wine Lucian gave me in the other. I head straight for my room to set everything down, but as I do feelings of guilt start to come over me. Its not that I didn't feel guilty at the beginning of our relationship; but I guess I got so caught up in the excitement of being in a relationship with the one I love that I pushed the feelings away. Seeing Lucian again today made my guilt surface and now I can't help but feel a little bad about what we're gonna do tonight. It is gonna be Dahvie's first time with a man, so its kinda like I'm taking his virginity. I can't help but feel as if I'm forcing him into something he doesn't want; after all if it wasn't for Lucian's deal, me and Dahvie would never be together.

My phone rings, making me abandon my thoughts to answer it.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Hi Jayy," I hear Dahvie say on the other end.

"Hey baby," I reply, "How's the shopping trip?"

"Just about done," he tells me, "I'm gonna drop Haley off at her place then I'll be home."

"Ok, no problem, everything will be ready. How long til you get here?"

"Twenty, maybe thirty minutes."

"Alright. I'll see you when you get here."

"Ok, see you in a few."

"Love you baby."

"Love you too. Be home soon."

The line goes dead and I start to pull things out of the shopping bag on my bed as excitement pushes the guilt away. I take out several white candles and scatter them around the room. After that, I go to the kitchen and grab two wine glasses, then return to my room. I place the glasses and the wine bottle on the nightstand next to my bed. Lastly I pull out a bouquet of roses and start to pull the petals off all but one of them. I set the untouched road between the wine glasses and scatter the petals on the bed. I look around the room for my lighter and light all the candles. The candlelight envelops the room in glowing ambience and I smile. Dahvie's gonna love this.

I walk out of the room and shut the door behind me. Now all that's left to do is to wait for Dahvie to get home.

Soon enough, the door opens and Dahvie walks in toting a shopping bag. I smile and get up to greet him.

"Hey handsome," I say softly, "Get anything good?"

"Just a few things," he says quietly, looking down at the ground.

"Something wrong boo?"

"No," he insists, "Everything's fine."

"If you say so," I say uncertainly. I take Dahvie's hand and squeeze it lightly. "Come on."

Dahvie says nothing but follows me down the hall to my room. I open the door and we walk in.

"Oh Jayy," Dahvie gasps as he looks around. "Its so romantic."

"You like it?" I ask him, "I wanted everything to be perfect."

"Jayy, you didn't have to do all this," he insists.

"I wanted to. I wanted our first time together to be special."

Dahvie says nothing but sits on the edge of the bed. I sit beside him and grab the wine bottle off of the nightstand. I pop the top off and fill each of the wine glasses halfway. I pick them up and hand one to Dahvie.

"Here's to us baby," I say raising the glass slightly. Dahvie returns the gesture and takes a long drink from the wine. I do the same and take the glasses and set them back on the night stand after the violet red liquid is drained from them. The next thing I do is catch Dahvie's lips with mine. He tenses up at first but relaxes and returns the kiss after a minute. My tongue runs over his full bottom lip; begging for entrance that he hesitantly grants. Our tongues dance as I run my hands down his chest and around his back. I pull him closer to me and my hands find their way under the hem of his shirt. Dahvie tenses up a bit at the action, but allows me to pull his shirt over his head. I toss it to the floor and move my lips from his and start to kiss his neck prompting a moan to escape his lips.

"Jayy," he moans out as I suck on the skin under his earlobe. I push him back on the bed and plant small kisses along his collarbone. Dahvie lets out a small squeak of approval; prompting me to bite down a bit on one spot.

"Ah!" Dahvie's cries out in shock in pleasure as I kiss the spot gently before leaving a trail of soft kisses down the center of his chest and over his stomach. My fingers move up his legs to the top of his jeans; which I quickly pull open. I pull his pants and boxers off of him and throw them on the floor next to his discarded shirt. With a few kisses along Dahvie's hips and inner thighs; my eyes fixate on his length. I run my hand lightly over his arousal and press a light kiss against the head. Dahvie moans and bucks his hips in response; which prompts me to run my tongue up the full length of his shaft.

"Fuck Jayy," he moans hotly, "Don't tease."

I look up at him and smile, "Whatever you want, baby."

I refocus my attention to Dahvie's arousal and take the tip of it into my mouth. I start to suck and slowly take as much of him into my mouth as I can. Dahvie gasps and moans as my mouth surrounds him and I start to suck him even harder. His hips twitch and buck as pleasure overtakes him. The motions drive him deep into my throat causing me to gag a bit. I pull back a bit and I feel Dahvie's fingers run through my hair.

"Ah, Jayy," Dahvie pants as I take the face fucking he gives me, "Yes. Don't stop."

Dahvie's cries of pleasure fill my ears as I continue to suck him. His fingers pull my hair as pleasure completely overtakes him. After a while, Dahvie tenses up and I feel him fill my mouth with his seed. I recoil a bit and swallow the salty substance as Dahvie releases his grip on my hair.

"Fuck, Jayy," Dahvie says breathlessly.

"Don't give up on me already," I tell him, "We're only just starting."

I press my lips against his again before he gets the chance to respond. Dahvie moans into the kiss as my hands run down his chest and grind my hips into his. The friction feels amazing; and I notice Dahvie starting to get hard again.

"Ready for more?" I ask, pulling away from the kiss.

"Yeah," he says breathlessly, "I think I am."

I smile and shed off my clothes. Dahvie's face turns bright red and he turns his gaze away. His shyness is so adorable; it's making me want him even more than I already did.

"Dahvie, look at me," I tell him. Dahvie does as I say, and shakily reaches out to me before pulling his hand away.

"It's ok, don't be shy," I encourage him, "Touch me anywhere you like."

Dahvie places a hand on my chest and runs it lightly over my skin. The gentleness of his touch causes a gasp to escape me and his hand moves down my body. He stops just above my own aching arousal. Dahvie looks up into my eyes, almost as if he's asking for permission from me and I nod. I feel Dahvie lightly grasp my shaft and move his hand down the length of it. My breath catches in my throat and a chill runs up my spine at the feeling; Dahvie repeats the motion and sets a slow steady pace. I moan and buck my hips into Dahvie's grasp and after a while; I feel my orgasm come close. I place a hand on Dahvie's to get him to stop the motion.

"No," I tell him, "Not yet."

"Are you sure?" Dahvie asks me.

"Yes," I tell him, "I want to be inside you when I cum."

Dahvie says nothing in response and I plant a light kiss on his lips.

"You ready?" I ask him, "This is a big step."

Dahvie stays silent for a moment before answering me.

"I think I am," he says softly, "I want this, I want you."

I smile at him and run my fingers up Dahvie's legs. He lets out a small sigh and opens them slightly. I crawl between them and tease his entrance with the tip of my arousal. As I'm about to enter him, Dahvie runs a hand through my hair.

"Jayy?" he says nervously.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"Be gentle," he tells me. I press a gentle kiss against his forehead and tilt his head up to look me in the eye.

"Of course baby," I say before I press my length into him. Dahvie's hold on my hair tightens a bit and his hips rocoil away a bit; unsure of what to do about the intrusion. Once I'm fully buried in Dahvie I stop moving and kiss his closed eyes.

"You ok?" I ask Dahvie and he nods.

"Yeah," he gasps out, "To be honest it doesn't hurt as bad as I thought it would."

"I'm gonna try moving," I warn, "Let me know if it's too much."

I slowly pull halfway out of Dahvie and gently push back in; trying not to hurt him. Dahvie lets a gasp escape at the motion and his arms move to wrap around my waist. I continue a slow pace and Dahvie starts to moan in pleasure. God, he's so tight; he feels so good! Better than I ever imagined he would! I pick up the pace a bit; much to Dahvie's pleasure.

"Ah, fuck Jayy," he moans out, lowering himself in time with my thrusts to get me deeper into him.

"That's it baby," I pant, thrusting into him harder.

"Ah!" he cries out as I hit a particularly sensitive spot, "More Jayy, give me more!"

I brutally assault the tender spot and Dahvie's arms tighten around me. He digs his nails lightly into the skin on my back as sweat starts to coat our bodies. I thrust into Dahvie harder and faster as he shamelessly begs and screams for more; his voice is going to be gone tomorrow for sure. After god only knows how long at this pace, I can feel my orgasm coming close. Dahvie's not gonna hold out much longer either; With every stroke I can feel his inner walls tightening around me.

"Fuck, Jayy," Dahvie manages to gasp out as my thrusts get even harder and faster. I reach down and start to jerk him off in time with my thrusts; which sends him completely over the edge. "Ah, shit, Jayy!"

Dahvie cums with a loud cry of pleasure; coating my hand in his seed. His walls clamp down hard on me as the sheer force of his orgasm tears through him. After a few more strokes I cum deep inside him; filling him to the brim with my own seed.

Exhausted and out of breath, I collapse on Dahvie and steal a sloppy kiss from him. He tiredly returns the kiss and I pull out of him. I lay on the bed next to Dahvie and he snuggles up close to me. I pull the blankets up and over us as Dahvie throws an arm around my waist. Dahvie rests his head on my chest.

"That was amazing," he tells me hoarsely.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," I whisper to him.

Dahvie lets out a cute yawn and I kiss his forehead.

"Get some sleep," I tell him.

"Good night Jayy," he says quietly, too tired to argue, "I love you."

I look into his eyes and run my fingers lightly through his hair, taking in his beauty. He's just too perfect.

"I love you too."


End file.
